


nuzzles

by klebbyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Fic, I stg, M/M, just read it, wtf am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klebbyy/pseuds/klebbyy
Summary: just read it mkay





	nuzzles

one day Iwa chan and garage chan we're gonna do the sec xD

so iwa went to the trash kings house

he said 

ima fuq u noww

trash was all like 

wowza okay plz do that

before he knew it muscles had put his whole fist up his booty

oikawa said

rawr xD *nuzzles u*

iwa said

*nuzzles back*

then iwa tore open oiks 

oiks went to hospital 

and died

iwa went to his grave everyday 

and fisted the ground 

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
